


Un Asahi frappé, arôme cola

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Pauses gourmandes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Ice Play, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Voilà pour les trois premiers OS. On se revoit pour les trois derniers (deux cracks plus un classique pour clore le tout) et après je m'attèle à la requête DaishouKen/KageHina/OiNoya. A bientôt. :)





	Un Asahi frappé, arôme cola

C'était l'été.

Il faisait chaud et rien n'était pire dans la campagne présente dans la préfecture de Miyagi que l'humidité ambiante qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus lourde. Asahi et Yû en faisait d'ailleurs les frais puisque, malgré le petit ventilateur d'appoint présent dans la chambre du numéro 3 qui soufflait tant bien que mal de l'air frais et l'éventail que tenait le plus petit pour les rafraichir un peu, ils avaient toujours chauds.

"Pouah! Quelle chaleur, se plaignit Yû en secouant son t-shirt avant de se décider à l'enlever une bonne fois pour toutes. De toutes manières, les parents d'Asahi n'étaient pas là vu qu'ils avaient gagné un voyage pour Atami (la chance, pensa-t-il amèrement). Quoique quand ils auraient quitté tous deux le lycée... Euh non, ce n'était pas le moment de tirer des plans sur la comète, non l'objectif du moment c'était de se mettre au frais, voilà.

Surtout que le pauvre Asahi était allongé sur son lit seulement vêtu d'un short, complètement avachi et somnolant d'une façon plus que comateuse. Yû se mit à admirer son torse, surtout le relief de ses muscles bien dessinés et bien mis en valeur par la sueur ruisselante et la peau rendue légèrement mate à force d'être exposée au soleil. Tiens, au fait Asahi m'a acheté des glaces, non? Yû eut un éclair de génie en se levant pour partir dans la cuisine chercher ce qu'il voulait en veillant à ne pas réveiller son petit ami.

Une fois avoir pris un batonnet glacé dans le congélateur, il les a même pris au coca en plus. Ah, Asahi, tu es vraiment un amour, Yû repartit dans la chambre de son bien-aimé où il se mit discrètement à califourchon sur son petit ami assoupi. Inutile de dire qu'Asahi eut les yeux grands ouverts. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yû?, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, tu as une insolation?

\- Mais non Asahi, répondit Yú en déballant sa glace, je vais juste manger une glace, déclara-t-il en posant celle-ci sur le torse du brun qui sursauta, et te rafraichir aussi un peu."

Asahi fut à la fois étonné et désarçonné en voyant le libéro faire fondre sa glace en la faisant glisser le long de son torse. N'empêche qu'il avait raison sur un point : c'était rafraichissant sauf que Yû eut une autre idée. "Miam, je vais me régaler, sussura ce dernier en se mettant à lécher la glace fondue présente sur les abdominaux du numéro 3 en remontant de plus en plus haut, mmmm, je trouve que ça a meilleur goût sur ta peau."

Asahi serra les lèvres en détournant son regard. "Yû... Arrête..." Sinon, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler. Sauf que cette demande fut tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et que Yû se mit à lapper vicieusement les petites pointes de chair qui durcirent sous sa langue. Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Asahi enduisit deux de ses doigts du lubrifant posé sur le lit (Yû avait toujours tendance à le mettre ici quand il était là "au cas où") puis il baissa expressément le short et le sous-vêtements de son petit ami pour introduire doucement un doigt en lui.

"Mmmm, oui!, soupira Yû avec un sourire extatique aux lèvres. Il avait bien senti contre lui que ses petites léchouilles avaient fait de l'effet à son Asahi adoré. Le libéro se mit alors à onduler du bassin lorsqu'il sentit un second doigt accompagné le premier. C'était si bon, spécialement lorsqu'il sentit le regard d'Asahi sur lui, passant du marron foncé un peu craintif à un ocre de braise terriblement sauvage. C'était vrai qu'on le croirait pas comme ça étant donné son caractère mais Asahi pouvait se montrer extrêmement passionné quand on savait le taquiner comme il le fallait. Yû baissa alors le short du plus grand quand celui-ci eut jugé la préparation terminée .

Le libero sourit lorsque deux mains larges lui prirent les hanches pour l'aider quand il se fit pénétrer par un membre bien imposant. "Mmmm, tu es toujours aussi chaud et dur, Asahi, gémit Yû une fois que ce dernier fut entièrement en lui tandis que son amant réprima son envie de bouger ici et maintenant suite à cette déclaration indécente.

Le numéro 3 s'était assis entre temps afin que Yû prit appui sur ses épaules. Celui-ci se blottit tendrement contre lui afin de lécher de nouveau le torse aromatisé au gout acidulé de sa glace au cola. Asahi, qui s'était encore un peu retenu le temps que son amant s'ajuste, le prit par les hanches et commença à bouger en donnant des coups de rein puissants. Yû gémit à gorge déployée face à cette étreinte des plus sauvages sans verser dans la brutalité. Il aimait tout d'Asahi, sa gentillesse, sa sensibilité mais aussi ce petit coté indompté qu'il ne montrait qu'à lui.

De son coté, le numéro 3 fut totalement perdu dans cette union affectueusement violente avec les gémissements de son amant comme excitante musique accompagnée par ses râles de temps en temps. Il s'en voulait de le traiter d'une manière aussi brutale, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être doux mais là, Yû l'avait trop provoqué pour faire marche arrière. Il mordilla le cou du libéro avant de toucher son baton de chair, faisant des vas et vients en rythme avec ses coups de rein qui s'ancrèrent en Yû de plus en plus profondément.

Une chaleur moite accompagnait leurs ébats, leurs corps fiévreux ruisselèrent de sueur mais tous deux n'en eurent cure, préférant s'abandonner à la place à une délicieuse extase, les lèvres d'Asahi invitant celles de Yû à un baiser d'une grande douceur. "Moi qui voulais te rafraichir, fit Yû en haletant une fois le baiser rompu, c'est... Tout le contraire.

\- On n'a qu'à prendre un bon bain bien tiède pour nous détendre, proposa alors Asahi en entrelaçant les doigts avec ceux du libéro.

\- Bonne idée, valida Yû en souriant, comme ça, on se fera des petits calins dans la baignoire."

Asahi lui sourit tendrement avant de le prendre dans ses bras une fois avoir aidé Yû à se retirer de lui. Peut-être devrait-il lui acheter des glaces plus souvent, après tout.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour les trois premiers OS. On se revoit pour les trois derniers (deux cracks plus un classique pour clore le tout) et après je m'attèle à la requête DaishouKen/KageHina/OiNoya. A bientôt. :)


End file.
